DBS067
is the sixty-seventh episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Trunks slashes the fused Zamasu in half with his Miraculous Hope Blade, which destroys the fused Zamasu. Gokū, Vegeta, Bulma and Mai congratulate Trunks for defeating Zamasu. Before they can start celebrating, Zamasu's energy from his destroyed body beams into the sky and a hoard of Zamasu faces begin covering the Earth. Trunks, Gokū and Vegeta use their Garlic Gun, Kamehameha and Final Flash respectively on the hoard of Zamasu faces but the combined ki attack has no effect. The hoard of Zamasu faces begin firing energy blasts which start destroying what is left of Earth. Gowasu explains that Zamasu's desire is so strong that he is attempting to become the universe itself so that justice and peace will reign supreme. Back in the present, the Dragon Team see the hoard of Zamasu faces; on Beerus' Planet, Whis feels an unpleasant energy, to which Beerus explains that the unpleasant energy is emanating from the future. Gokū, Trunks and Vegeta get up and go to Bulma and Mai. Trunks cannot sense the survivors' energy from Zamasu, meaning all the remaining beings on Earth have been destroyed. Mai fires rounds of bullets in the air in a fit of rage and anguish. As Trunks calms her down, Gokū looks in his pocket and finds the button that Zen’ō gave to him in the present. Gokū uses the button, which summons the future Zen’ō. Gokū explains to the future Zen’ō that Zamasu has plagued the Earth. The future Zen’ō finds Zamasu to be annoying and dislikes the barren Earth. Gokū orders Eastern Kaioshin and Gowasu to return to the present to which they do. Trunks, Bulma, Mai, Gokū and Vegeta use the Time Machine to travel back to the present. The future Zen’ō erases the Earth, the multiverse and Zamasu, which puts an end to Zamasu's reign of terror once and for all. However, as a consequence, future Zen’ō's actions also destroys Trunks' timeline in the process. The Time Machine returns to the present. As Chi-Chi and the Dragon Team welcome Gokū and his company, Beerus, Whis, Eastern Kaioshin and Gowasu arrive. Gowasu apologizes for all the trouble, to which Beerus warns him to choose his apprentices more carefully. Gokū and Trunks travel back to the destroyed future and bring the future Zen’ō back to the present. Gokū, Whis, Eastern Kaioshin and the future Zen’ō travel to the present Zen’ō's palace. Gokū introduces the future Zen’ō to the present Zen’ō as a new friend to play with. The present Zen’ō and the future Zen’ō like each other's company and go to play. The Grand Priest envies the Seventh Universe and Whis advises the Grand Priest, his father, to visit the Seventh Universe some time. Gokū and his company return to Earth. Later that evening, Whis explains that it is impossible to return to Trunks' timeline future due to the future Zen’ō destroying it. Whis explains that they can travel to an alternate future which is just like theirs and will tell that alternate future's Beerus to destroy Zamasu. However, there is already a Trunks and Mai there. Mai is fine with going to and living in that future with an alternate her. The next day, Trunks and Mai prepare to leave to travel to the alternate future. Bulma gives Trunks a great supply of capsules which contains many helpful provisions. The Dragon Team give their farewell to Trunks and Mai. As the Time Machine ascends, Gohan and Piccolo arrive. Gohan waves goodbye to Trunks. As Trunks grieves over being unable to protect his future, Gohan gives Trunks a shout of confidence, which encourages Trunks. Trunks and Mai travel to the alternate future with the Time Machine. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes